Teddy Bear
by retsnomAdedekutsu
Summary: Zick just realized that he feels a different feeling towards Teddy. Should he tell him about it? Even if he knows they’re both men?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes:_

I edited this chapter (2008/04/08) to fix some of my grammatical errors. Thanks to LM Simpson who helped me with some of the grammatical errors and the tenses which were shifting from present to past and past to present in the narration. Thanks a lot, Kady, you're my favorite English instructor.

_Last Updated: __September 7, 2009

* * *

_

**... Teddy Bear ...

* * *

**

_**Chapter One:**_

Lots of stories start when the main character wake up early in the morning... and this story is no exception.

Ezekiel Zick woke up from a very weird dream. It was all about him and his friend Teddy. He and Teddy were together in said dream. They did a lot of stuff: ate burgers, played Tekken with Zick's PS2, cracked jokes, watched television shows, etc.

An unusual thing happened in the time they were watching a home movie. It was when Teddy stared at Zick as long as it could be.

"What's up?" Zick had just noticed Teddy's stare.

Teddy said nothing. He just stared at Zick speechless- without saying anything. Zick, on the other hand, ignored it and continued watching Monster House.

Around two minutes passed, Teddy began to utter Zick's name. Zick heard it; he looked at Teddy as a result.

Zick then realized that his face and the face of his friend were already close to each other. Even though he blinked a lot of times, he could still see the face of Teddy getting closer and closer and closer. But even though he knew what was going on, he did not say anything. Not even a single word. He just had to wait what would happen. Like watching a movie, waiting what would happen.

As far as he remembered, the thing he was thinking all along... happened. Teddy kissed Zick on the lips. Zick closed his eyes, feeling that kiss. It was long according to him, but it did not literally last a minute.

.....

It was just a dream. It really was. But Zick couldn't help but to think about it over and over again.

'_Teddy? Why did I dream about him? Could I have been thinking about him?__'_ he thought.

"ZICK~! Oh Zick~!" an annoying voice was the cause of the sudden cut of Zick's thoughts. "Me know now how to play yoyo!"

Bombo. It was Bombo. The confused face of a young tamer became irritated instead.

"Bombo! You should not talk so loud early in the morning. You might wake others up from their sleep."

"But Zick no sleep!"

"I was talking about others."

"Oh, me hate quarrel Zick! Me no win anyway."

Zick didn't answer. Bombo's voice was already annoying. He did not want to hear the annoying voice again and again so he decided to settle this situation silently. He lay to his bed instead; thinking about the dream again. Bombo, on the other hand, played with his yoyo again.

.....

While Zick was eating bacon and eggs for breakfast, he thought about his 'dream' again.

'_Why did he kiss me? Does he like me? Wait, do I like him? But… But what about my feelings for Elena? I like her, don't I?_

'_Damn! I'm getting confused!__'_

Zick shook his head quickly a few times, thinking he could shoo away the things he just thought of.

His cellphone vibrated. There was a new message. He opened his inbox and saw the word, Teddy.

_Teddy.__.. Teddy._ The name was repeated all over and over again in his thoughts. _Teddy._

'_What will he say? Did he also ha__ve__ the same dream… and he's about to tell me about it? Will he tell me he likes me? Will he tell me he loves me?_

'_Oh, what am I thinking__?__ We're both men!__'_

He forced his thumb to press a button that opened Teddy's message. He had to do that so he could stop himself thinking about those 'stupid' things.

"Hey! :)" were the characters that could be seen on Teddy's message. A slow song was about to play in Zick's thoughts. Zick became more confused about his feelings because of the things happening to him right then.

'_Why did he text me? Is it because he remembers me? And why did he put a smile on it?__'_

Zick replied, "Why?" He pressed another button to send his message.

Zick put his cellphone on the dining table and continued eating his breakfast.

He looked on the corners of the dining room and he could see Bombo, Snyakutz Bu, Ben Talak, Clak Ritak and many more monsters eating sandwiches and hotdogs. He didn't see Zob, Greta and the tutors. They might be at the flower shop or at the tamers' armory.

The cellphone vibrated again. Zick opened his inbox and read Teddy's reply.

"Zick, may I go there? Well, it's boring here at home and I think I should go at your place. Is it okay?"

'_Why will he go here? Does he have something to tell me?__'_

Zick replied with "It's okay!" plus a smiling emoticon.

'_I told him what I can think of. Damn! Why did I put a smile on it? Am I falling in love with him?__'_

.....

Ten minutes passed, Zick was watching TV. He saw a handsome boy talking to the other characters of a drama series. He found himself admiring that boy. He changed the channel and saw a man with no shirt on. He couldn't help but to stare at the man's body.

'_Why am I staring at them too long? Do I really like men? Am I a gay? Or am I just envious of them?__'_

True enough, Zick was envious. He was not that tall. He was not that muscular. He was not that cute. Well, he was cute alright but he would not believe it unless someone believable would tell him he was. He had been a pessimistic person.

Someone knocked on the front door. Zick turned off the TV and stood up. He opened the door and saw Teddy.

"Hey! What's up?" Zick said.

"What's up? I brought a friend, is it okay?" Teddy replied.

"A friend?"

Zick saw someone sitting on the stairs in front of the Barrymore house. He found out it was Lay. He felt disappointed. He thought Teddy would just come to his house alone.

"Zick?"

"Huh?" Zick just realized he did not yet answer the question.

'_No!__'_

Zick sighed and simply answered, "Yes."

.....

To be _continued_...


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes:_

I want to thank LM Simpson for helping me out with some of my grammatical errors especially the error in some of the tenses I wrote.

God bless, everyone, and enjoy reading!

_Last Updated: __September 7__, 200__9

* * *

_

**... Teddy Bear ...

* * *

**

_**Chapter Two:**_

Teddy and Lay were already lovers. He was 15 and she was 17. Both of them knew they were meant for each other. Or at least that was what they thought of.

"Hey, Lay!" Teddy called to his girlfriend.

"Wait a minute, Teddy bear! I was just texting my mum," Lay answered. She saw Zick and spoke, "Oh, how's life?"

Zick was on his own world all along so he didn't notice that Lay was talking to him.

Thoughts were playing in his mind, '_Teddy __b__ear.__..__ Teddy.__..__ Teddy.__'_

"Zick! Hello~?!" Lay shouted.

"Huh? Oh sorry about that. I was thinking," Zick answered.

"Thinking about what?

"Nothing."

"It's not a thing? Were you thinking about… a person?"

Zick was surprised, "No! Of course not. I was thinking about…"

'_I should think of something. Any words will do.__'_

"Tamers. I was thinking about the tamers' armory." Zick said.

'_I lied.__'_

"Huh? The tamers' armory?"

"Yes."

'_I lied, again.__'_

"Okay then," Lay answered and then she began to think, _'__What's wrong with Zick? He had not yet recovered since the day Elena left? O__r__ is he __maybe __jealous because I'm with Teddy? Oh my! He still likes me. Wahahahaha.__..'_

She smiled.

Zick, on the other hand, was also thinking, _'__The truth is I was thinking about Teddy but how can I tell you that?__'_

Zick shook his head around to snap out of what he was thinking. Lay and Teddy saw it.

"Zick, are you okay?" Teddy asked.

"Huh? Yes, I'm okay. Don't mind me."

'_Why are you asking if I'm okay? Idiot! Don't ask me again or I might gradually fall in love with you.__'_

Zick stopped himself to think about that stuff. He just realized that they were still outside the Barrymore house. He let his friends to come in.

"Finally, you realized!" Lay exclaimed.

"Let's go to my room upstairs." Zick answered.

.....

Inside Zick's room, Teddy and Lay were playing Tekken 4 with the PS2. Zick, on the other hand, was just there sitting on the floor. He felt it was like there was no difference at all whether he existed or not.

All he was doing were thinking, watching them, thinking about him, thinking about her, and thinking about himself.

"K.O." The sound from the game Teddy and Lay playing was loud.

"Oh my god!" Lay quickly said. "Oh. My. God." She slowly said and then smiled.

"Hey! Don't press the same button all over and over again. That's cheating!" Teddy complained.

"I did not cheat!"

"Yes, you are."

"Prove it."

"I already proved it. You were pressing x, x, x, x until I lost."

"So? Nina is stronger if she kicks. You should not use a weaker character."

"Bryan is not weak and he will never be."

"Shut up, loser!"

"Let's play again. Whoever loses is the ultimate loser."

"Deal."

Zick was envious of their fight. He automatically remembered Elena.

'_If only Elena was here, I would have someone to talk to with my feelings.__.._

'_No, maybe not. If Elena was here, I might not tell her what I feel about Teddy._

'_Elena, why did you leave?__'_

A song was played in Zick's thoughts. It was the instrumental version of 'You Belong To Me' by Jason Wade. The index and middle fingers of his both hands were following the beat of the song. He looked at every corners of his room slowly. He closed his eyes about three seconds, opened his eyes about two seconds, and closed again.

He was about to cry but he should not cry. He should be strong. He's a tamer and a man. He should be strong.

He lay to the floor; placed his both hands under his head. The song ended, but it started all over again.

.....

After about five minutes of playing…

"Oh no! I have to go to the comfort room! Zick, may I go?" Lay said.

"Sure," Zick answered.

And so Lay left.

Teddy looked at Zick. He just realized that Zick was quiet all the time.

"Zick," Teddy called.

"Huh?" Zick answered without looking at Teddy. '_Damn! Lay, why did you left us __all __alone?__'_

"Are you okay?"

Zick quickly answered, "Yes."

Then, Zick grabbed a pillow and put it above his head. '_Why are you making it worse, Teddy? I was trying to forget what I feel about you. Why? Why are you doing this to me?__'_

Teddy removed the pillow above Zick's head. "Zick."

"Teddy," Zick quickly answered.

"What's wrong?"

"Teddy, don't ask me again."

"Ask about what?"

"Don't ask me again if I'm okay."

Teddy couldn't understand much of what Zick was saying but he had to say something. "Why?" Teddy asked.

"Because I will lie again."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not really okay, Teddy." Zick's face was serious.

Teddy was silent. He did not know what to say. He was about to say something but Zick prevented him.

"I'm… not… okay," Zick slowly said.

Teddy just listened without saying anything.

"I'm… not… okay… because," Zick paused.

'_Of __you! I'm not okay because of you!__'_

Zick had to talk. He already started to talk about this so he had to finish it.

"I'm not… okay… because... of…"

There was a pause.

"…Elena."

'_I lied, again__.'_

.....

To be _continued_...


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Updated: __September 7, 2009

* * *

_

**... Teddy Bear ...

* * *

**

_**Chapter Three:**_

Even though she was not actually the main reason, Elena Potato was still one of the reasons why Ezekiel Zick was not okay.

So Zick did not really lie when he told Teddy that the reason was Elena. However, he did not tell Teddy that Teddy himself was the main reason. So, could it be still considered as a lie?

"I'm sorry, Zick." Teddy stood up. "I shouldn't have come here."

'_No, Teddy! You don't understand,'_ Zick thought. _'Is he leaving?_ _Sh__all__ I tell him about what I'm thinking? What I feel for him so that he will not leave?'_

"Teddy, it's not what I meant," Zick answered.

"I did not know about it. I should have known about it from the start. Since the day Elena left us." Both of their eyes met. Then, Teddy decided to leave the room leaving his friend a reason. "I'm going to check on Lay."

'_What will happen to me if you'll leave?__'_

There were two other voices in Zick's thoughts.

'_Tell him now, you idiot!__'_

'_No way! You're a man. Don't tell him what you feel.'_

'_Don't listen to him! Tell him now!!!'_

"Teddy, don't leave!" Zick quickly said.

"Huh?"

'_I think… I think I love you, Teddy. Do not leave. I have to tell you first.__'_

"If you'll leave, I have the chance to kill myself."

'_You idiotic fool!'_

'_That's right, Zick! Do not ever tell him your feelings!'_

'_Darn,' _Zick thought._ 'Why did I say that?'_

Teddy smiled. He sat on the floor and stared at Zick.

'_Don't smile, Teddy!'_ Zick remembered his 'weird' dream again. '_That kiss__.'_

Zick wiped his lips with his hands a few times as he tried to forget about that kiss. Teddy was still staring at Zick.

'_What is he doing?_' Teddy thought.

Zick noticed Teddy's stare. He looked at the ceiling to prevent himself to think about unnecessary thoughts.

'_Darn it! Lay, why are you not here yet?__'_

.....

"Ah, success!" Lay happily said as she flushed the toilet. She looked at her left and right sides for toilet papers but found nothing.

She talked to herself, _'__Oh, what to do now! I have to call Zick but it's embarrassing if my voice is so loud. I can't go upstairs without wearing my panty and I can't wear my panty because it might get stained.__'_ She paused for a moment. _'__Sh__all__ I wash it with my hands? Eeww, I don't want to touch stinky stuff. Not now.__'_

"Hey! Very loud! Me no concentrate with yoyo!" Bombo shouted at Lay.

Lay was glad to see Bombo. "Bombo, oh my god! Can you help me?"

"Me help?" Bombo was staring at Lay's whole body.

"Hey! What's up with your eyes?!"

"What about I eyes? Me see Zob, Greta and Zick anyway."

"You pervert! Get a toilet paper!"

"Fine, you get toilet."

"Darn you, Bombo! Do you want me to use the tone?"

.....

Inside Zick's room, Teddy was staring at Zick and Zick was staring at Teddy.

Zick blushed. He didn't want Teddy to notice that. He got himself a pillow and put it above his head so that he could not see Teddy.

Teddy lay to the floor beside Zick. Zick's heart was beating so fast.

Teddy started a conversation. "You love her, don't you?"

"Pardon?" Zick asked. "I can't understand what you're talking about." He moved the pillow a little so he could see Teddy. His nose and mouth were still covered with the pillow.

"Does Elena know about it?" Teddy looked at Zick.

"Huh?" Zick said as he looked at the ceiling. '_Oh, you're talking about Elena.__'_ He wondered how they got in the conversation. '_Maybe I sh__all__ tell him more about me and Elena. That way, he will not have a clue about what I feel __for__ him.__'_

"She might not know it," Zick added.

"You should have told her. If she knew all about it, she might have been very happy." Teddy said, looking at the ceiling.

There was a silence. Zick realized he and Teddy were so literally close to each other. His heart was still beating so fast. Teddy felt it.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?" Teddy wondered.

There was a sudden pause. _'How the heck did he know that?__' _Zick thought.

"I can't tell her!" Zick quickly said to change the topic.

"Huh?"

"Our friendship might fade if I'll tell her about it."

"Oh…" Teddy realized they were talking about Elena again. "You should have tried, you know."

"I tried to but I can't."

They were both silent. Meanwhile, Teddy began to talk again.

"I was very happy when Lay told me she likes me."

"I'm happy for you two." _You deserve happiness._

"I want you to feel that happiness."

Zick didn't answer.

"If…" Teddy started a new conversation.

"Huh?"

"If Elena happened to return here, you should tell her about your feelings."

"I'll try," Zick said.

Teddy smiled. Zick smiled back

Teddy talked, "Let's have a practice. I'll pretend to be Elena."

"Huh?"

"Pretend I'm Elena. Tell me about your feelings."

"What?"

"Tell me you love me."

_What's happening? Is this a chance so I can tell him I love him__?_ "I… I…"

"I love you."

"What?" Zick's heart was beating so fast.

"You just have to say 'I love you.' Is that so hard to say?" Teddy grinned.

Zick looked at Teddy. He gulped. "I… I…" He looked at the ceiling so he could concentrate, "I… I…"

"Come on Zick. You have to practice."

"I love you," Zick quickly said. '_I did it.'_

Teddy smiled.

.....

To be _continued_...


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes:_

Before going on with the fourth chapter, I wanted to thank LM Simpson, Cartoonartist and fryertuck for the review and the fave. Thanks a lot.

To those who will read this story, thank you very much!

_Last Updated: __September 7__, 200__9

* * *

_

**... Teddy Bear ...

* * *

**

_**Chapter Four:**_

Ezekiel Zick was in his bedroom, lying on his bed. Teddy and Lay had just left about five hours ago.

He looked at the ceiling. He could still remember what happened earlier. He could still hear the conversation he had with Teddy in his thoughts. He could still imagine it.

.....

"I love you too," Teddy answered imitating Elena's voice.

After about ten seconds of silence, Teddy laughed. Zick also laughed but deep inside, he felt a different feeling. He didn't really know what he was feeling. His heart was beating so fast and even though it was just a scripted-like conversation (a 'practice' as what Teddy called it), he was thinking of another 'thing.'

This thing would be so hard to explain but it would be so simple if the explainee himself would feel it.

"I'm bad in imitating, don't I?" Teddy smiled.

Zick looked at him and answered, "Yeah, you sure are!"

.....

"Zick~! ZICK~!"

Poof! Zick's imagination was cut because of Bombo.

"What now, Bombo?"

"Timmy capture yoyo! Stupid cat!" Tears fell down as Bombo grumbled.

Zick felt pity. "You might have done something wrong."

"He sure had!" Timothy spoke, walking towards the room.

"Timothy?" Zick was a little surprised to see Timothy.

"Lots of monsters became victims of that yoyo. He was spinning that yoyo over and over again. The rest of the monsters got hit," Timothy explained.

Zick gasped and glared at a crying Bombo. Bombo stopped crying for a while to look at Zick then later on he continued crying again.

"Try to look at Lily Bergingigonz's nose right now. You will puke." Timothy added.

"Bombo, you're bad!" Zick cried.

Bombo stopped crying and defended himself. "Me no do it on purpose. Me do tricks!"

"And what trick?" Zick angrily uttered.

"Me call it around the world."

Zick's eyes came back to normal. "Wow, that's cool! Teach me."

"Bombo say okay."

"Stop the garbage talk!" Timothy bellowed. "Bombo, aside from the yoyo topic, you did call me a stupid cat, isn't that right? Come out of this room immediately and accept your punishment..."

"But—"

"Now!"

Bombo sobbed. Mucus, phlegm and saliva came out together with his tears.

"Ugh! Fine! I will let you clean yourself first but you have to come out in ten minutes," Timothy said in disgust, and then he left the room.

Meanwhile, Zick was lying on his bed reading a book. Bombo, on the other hand, was still crying.

"Stop now, Bombo, you're making a flood!" Zick exclaimed.

Bombo stopped. He wiped all of the things coming out from his exocrine glands.

"Zick, me hug you, no?" Bombo asked.

"Huh? Why do you want to hug me?"

"Me think me feel better if me hug you."

Zick sat up. He smiled and nodded his head.

Bombo hugged him. Zick wrapped Bombo with his both hands.

'_Thanks, Bombo__,'_ he thought._'__Even though you're sometimes annoying, I always feel happy with you. During this hug, I began to feel I am not that useless.__'_

They stopped hugging. Zick lied down on his bed.

'_It makes me want to think that it will be a great day tomorrow. Thanks, Bombo.__'_

Zick closed his eyes.

.....

Inside one of the one hundred rooms of the tamers' armory, a bunch of tamer students were listening to their instructor, Professor Dan Tulasech.

Zick was one of those students. He was sitting at the front row. He disliked sitting on the front but he felt okay with it right then because the topic was all about dom shooting angles.

The armchair at the right of Zick was vacant until Teddy sat on it. Zick looked at him for a little time and turned back his eyes to the professor.

"Teddy, is that your proper seat?" Professor Dan asked.

"Sir, I can't see the writings on the board when I am sitting at the back so—"

"Okay, you may sit there as for now."

Zick was silent. He shyly looked at Teddy but just for a little time. He shouldn't be like this. He shouldn't have feelings like this… for a guy.

'_Just try to get to grip with it, Zick. Sooner or later, this will fade away…_

'_You shouldn't have feelings for him. Just forget about it. This is a forbidden love…_

'_You are just confused. You are just depressed. You just need… __to be __love__d__.__'_

.....

After an hour of discussion,

"Zick?" Teddy called.

Zick just looked at him without uttering a word.

Teddy grabbed Zick's hand and put a wristwatch on it.

"Do not lose this watch. If you lost it, it means you lost me too."

Zick just looked at his friend.

.....

To be _continued_...


	5. Chapter 5

_Last Updated: __September 7__, 2009

* * *

_

**... Teddy Bear ...

* * *

**

_**Chapter F**__**ive**__**:**_

"Do not lose this watch. If you lost it, it means you lost me too."

Zick just looked at his friend, and he looked at the blackboard again. At that time, Zick didn't want to care about what was happening. His minds wanted to focus on the lecture, instead of on Teddy.

It wasn't mainly because Zick was starting to forget his feelings for his 'friend.' It was mainly because he just did not want to see Teddy right then. There were some emotions and reactions waiting to be used by Zick, but Zick blocked them. He shouldn't show any 'unimportant' feelings. He shouldn't let his friend know about what he was truly feeling.

He thought these feelings were only temporary, and he knew sooner or later, these feelings would automatically vanish.

"Hey Zick," Teddy called on to his friend.

Zick looked.

"Nevermind, I forgot what to say."

"Oh…" Zick looked back to Dan.

The bell rang.

"Don't forget your homeworks, everyone," Dan reminded. "Class dismissed."

Teddy was about to leave but Zick began to speak something. "By the way…"

Teddy looked.

"…thanks." Zick continued as he gave Teddy a smile.

Teddy did the same for Zick. "I'll better go now then. See you later." He left.

Zick looked at the wristwatch again. The wristwatch was originally owned by Teddy, but it would now be taken care of by its new owner: Zick.

.....

Zick was in his bedroom lying on his bed.

'_Why did he give me a wristwatch? Does he like me?'_ He smiled while thinking.

But that smile later turned into a frown._ 'Nah, impossible.'_

He stared at the ceiling for a moment. Then, he suddenly smiled and grabbed himself a pillow to hug. Overjoyed, he hugged it so tight, imagining that pillow was Teddy.

Bombo entered Zick's room. Zick, after becoming aware of Bombo's existence in his room, immediately let go of the pillow he was hugging.

"Why Zick hugging pillow?"

_He saw me hugging my pillow? _"What?! I didn't hug my pillow?!" Zick denied.

"Me see Zick hugging pillow." Bombo insisted while pointing at the pillow Zick hugged.

_Ugh!_ "I said I didn't hug my pillow, fatty!" Zick threw a couple of pillows at Bombo. "I didn't hug it, you hear?!"

.....

Later, Zick's mother came inside his room.

"Ezekiel Zick! Why did you need to do that to Bombo?"

"He's making fun of me." Zick sat up from his bed.

Greta gasped. "I just ordered him to tell you someone's looking for you.'"

"Who?"

"Teddy Thaur."

"What?" He left the room. He went down the stairs and saw his friend sitting in the sofa.

"Have you been waiting for so long?" Zick noticed how good-looking Teddy was right then. In Zick's opinion, Teddy's black shirt came out good with his skin tone perfectly.

"Nope."

"Where's Lay?" He sat at another sofa facing the sofa where Teddy was sitting.

"At her house, I guess."

"You… guess?"

"We broke up."

Zick didn't know what to say, and what he should feel.

To break the silence, Teddy spoke, "I didn't come here to talk about that."

'_But I want to talk about it,'_ Zick whispered. He suddenly thought this might be the right time to tell him about his feelings. And he also thought this wasn't the right place so… "Shall we go out?"

"Go out?"

Zick nodded with a smile.

"I want to, but…"

Zick's smile disappeared.

"…I came here just to borrow your teleskates, that is if it's okay with you. Mine broke."

"Oh… I'll go get it then." He left with a fake smile.

"Thanks, Zick."

.....

Outside the Barrymore house, Zick was watching Teddy from behind as Teddy was walking towards Terrence's car. Terrence started the engine. Teddy went inside. Terrence opened his car window and said his farewells to Zick's family. Teddy also opened a car window beside him.

"Thanks for the teleskates! I'll return it tomorrow." Teddy waved his goodbyes to Zick.

"Don't mention it," Zick replied.

"About that… Don't lose it, okay?"

Zick already knew what his friend was talking about.

"Hey. Don't lose it, okay?"

"Okay."

Teddy gave a smile. Zick accepted it by smiling back.

'_His smiles are very adorable to look at,' _he thought. _'Do I have the chance to see him smiling forever?'_

As the car was leaving, he could not help but to think and wander what would happen if he was a girl. He thought that if he was a girl, he could have told his feelings a long time ago. And the possibility that his feelings would be accepted would be higher.

But since he wasn't a girl, he should better forget about his feelings. He believed that someday his feelings would disappear and he would not even remember feeling them… sooner or later.

…..

To be _continued_...


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes:_

Sorry for not updating for a very long time. I will now try to add chapters a little faster than before (maybe one per week if not two per month?) but I'm not going to promise that the succeeding chapters will be better than the first ones. I'll just try my best.

Thanks a lot to all who supported this special fanfiction of mine. Of course, this is for you all. Hope you'll enjoy reading.

_Last Updated: September 7, 2009

* * *

_

**... Teddy Bear ...

* * *

**

_**Chapter **__**Six**__**:**_

'_Today... will be the day I will fully forget about it. My love, for Teddy, or whatever others will call it will not exist anymore,'_ he thought. _'I will forget those feelings. I will move on.'_

Zick removed the wristwatch from his left hand and then he threw it to the floor. "Take that!"

.....

Zick was again alone as usual while riding on a varavan towards the tamers' armory.

'_The reason why I'm feeling those feelings is because I'm always alone. I will try my best not to be alone today so I will definitely forget my must-forget secret,'_ he thought.

.....

After the morning classes, Zick ran towards the armory's faculty area.

"Jeremy, please have lunch with me!" Zick cried.

"I accept, young tamer." Jeremy answered.

_Bingo!_

.....

In the armory's dining area, Zick was eating macaroni and cheese with Jeremy, Timothy, Lardine, and Marylis. Zick was not pleased. He felt he was out of place.

"So Zick, why did you decide to eat with the respected tutors this time?" Timothy asked. He licked his fork afterwards.

"There's no occasion. I just want to have company while eating."

"Then eat with us every class day starting today," Marylis suggested.

_I don't like! _"Ahm, sure, let's see," Zick answered.

"You must have been sad when your girlfriend left the town," Lardine joined the conversation.

Zick smiled. He liked the topic of the conversation.

"He's not his girlfriend." Timothy clarified.

_Stupid Timothy! _"Ahm... It's not like... you know everything, Timothy," Zick said, smiling.

The cats smiled, "Oooooohh…"

Jeremy started speaking, "If you want to have company while eating..."

Zick and the other cats looked at Jeremy.

"...then you better join the other tamers instead. I'm sure you will enjoy more with them than with us."

_Stupid Jeremy!_ _Don't remind me about Teddy!_

"Oh, that's right!" Marylis agreed to what Jeremy said. "You and Teddy are close, right? You better hang out with him instead."

_Stupid Marylis!_

Lardine also agreed, "He's young like you... and us, tutors, are old."

_Stupid Lardine! Great! Starting today, you four are officially stupid!_

"What are you thinking?" Timothy asked.

"Huh?" _That you four are stupid._ "Nothing, don't mind me, Timothy."

.....

Beside the other table of the armory's dining area, Lay was eating alone. A blond-haired boy went near her. Lay was grossed out not just by his stupid teeth, but also because she realized he was already close to her.

"Hey. Where's Teddy?" the blond-haired boy asked.

Lay was irritated. "Why don't you just mind your own business, Bobby?!"

"Hey, is that Zick? Why is he having dinner with—?"

"GO TO HELL!"

People and monsters, including the tutors, inside the armory looked at Lay and Bobby. Embarrassed and annoyed, Lay left.

"Oh my, Bobby's such as loser," Lardine said.

"I advise him to sacrifice himself for the Flyvans to make his life useful," Timothy added.

Everyone in the table laughed aside from Zick. Zick didn't quite listen about the tutors' conversation because he was thinking of someone else.

_Teddy, why are you absent? Too bad you missed the quiz earlier._

His cellphone vibrated. He looked at his cellphone and then he saw the name of Teddy, being the sender of the new message he received. He read the message.

'_Idiot,' _he thought. _'You're really making it hard for me.'_

.....

Zick ran, thinking the words Teddy just texted.

'_Zick, let's meet at the Oldmill park._

'_I'm going to give you back..._

'_...your teleskates.'_

.....

Teddy was riding on a swing, waiting for Zick and holding Zick's teleskates. Someone went near him. It was Lay.

"Will you tell me now the reason?" Lay asked Teddy impatiently.

Teddy stood up. "How did you know I'm here?"

.....

Zick was running until he tripped on a rock. He tried to sit up. He felt relief because he didn't hurt himself much. He tried to stand up.

.....

"I don't love you now the same way as before."

"And why is that?!" Lay angrily replied.

"I don't want to answer. Please go now. I have someone to meet here."

Lay gasped. "Can't you just tell me who the reason is?" Lay asked in disgust.

Teddy didn't answer.

"Is it the 'someone' you're waiting right now…"

Teddy stared at Lay's eyes.

"…the reason?"

.....

Zick arrived at the Oldmill park. He looked around and then he saw Teddy... with Lay. Teddy and Lay both noticed him.

Zick walked slowly towards them.

.....

To be _continued_...


	7. Chapter 7

_Last Updated: July 18, 2009_

Author's Notes: For possible grammatical errors, feel free to tell me. Hope you'll enjoy reading.

Thank you, Kady, for being my favorite English instructor. ^^

* * *

**... Teddy Bear ...

* * *

**

_**Chapter **__**Seven**__**:**_

'_What's Lay doing on our meeting place?'_ Zick thought.

Zick was walking towards them. Teddy and Lay were looking at him.

As he walked, he heard voices trying to stop him.

'_Don't go near them!'_

'_What are you doing?! Stop!'_

But Zick didn't listen. He was walking towards them not to interfere, not to interrupt... but just to get his teleskates back. _'But is the teleskates the only reason?'_ he asked himself in thought.

He stopped walking for he was already near them.

Lay was irritated. She felt disturbed. "Why are you here?"

'_Why are 'you' here?'_ Zick replied in thought.

"He's the one I'm meeting," Teddy answered Lay's question for Zick.

Lay looked at Teddy. "Oh, really? Is that true, Zick?" Lay asked facing Zick.

"Yeah," Zick replied. "I didn't know you're meeting him as well."

Lay apologized. "It looks like I'm the one who dipped my fingers to the dip."

"No," Zick replied. "Of course not."

"Yep, I know you'll say that. So... seeing as Teddy called you and Teddy 'called' me." Lay glanced at Teddy. "How about three of us will have a drink somewhere? We're all~ friends anyway."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Zick asked Lay. "If I'm disturbing, I may leave."

"It's okay with me." Lay replied. "I don't know about Teddy though." She looked at Teddy. "He usually doesn't like it if we're not... alone."

"Not anymore," Teddy joined the conversation. "Because we're not 'we' anymore."

Lay was annoyed. She bit her lips.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to you two," Zick said in sympathy.

"You don't have to," Teddy replied.

"Plus!" Lay added. "We don't need... your sorry."

Teddy was annoyed, "Lay!"

"I'm sorry, Teddy!" Lay raised her voice. "But I'm irritated as well. You never told me about WHY you broke up with me!"

There was a silence.

"You broke up with me and I accepted it. I didn't ask you why right then because I'm hurt," Lay added. "But now I really want to know. You should at least tell me WHAT or WHO is the reason!"

"I'm sorry," Teddy said in empathy.

"That's not what I want to hear!" Lay said angrily. "I'm leaving." She walked away.

Zick called her but she didn't stop. She just continued to walk leaving the two alone.

Teddy gazed at his ex getting farther and farther from him. Zick noticed it. He felt unhappy about it.

Lay continued to walk away from the two. She wondered if her ex was still looking at her. But she didn't want to look back because she felt she shouldn't. A few tears fell from her eyes, but she wiped them from her face because she thought those were already unnecessary.

Zick felt mixed feelings. He couldn't deny the truth that he was a little happy about Teddy and Lay's break-up but he was also feeling sad for his friends... and for himself as well.

.....

Zick and Teddy were riding on the swing. Both of them were silent.

Zick didn't like this silence however, so he decided to break the ice.

"Earlier, I tripped."

Teddy looked at Zick.

"It seems that fate didn't want me to meet you here so it tripped me. If I had known this will happen, I shouldn't have come here."

Teddy answered, "You are here... because of fate."

Zick didn't reply.

"Are you okay now?"

'_Didn't I ask you before not to ask me if I'm okay?' _he thought. _'You're so stubborn.'_

Teddy took a look at Zick's hands. He felt upset because he didn't see the wristwatch he gave.

"What if I'm not?" Zick asked regarding if he was okay or not.

"Eh?"

"What if I'm not okay?"

"If you're not okay then... you better take a rest now."

Upset, Zick stopped swinging. Teddy stopped swinging as well.

'_If you like me, you will not ask me to leave, right?'_ he thought unhappily. He stood up.

Teddy stood up as well. "So you're leaving? Here's your teleskates," he said while giving the teleskates. "Thanks again."

'_I guess you really want me to leave,' _Zick thought. "I better go now then," he said.

"Take care."

Zick nodded. He started to walk away from Teddy.

"Use the teleskates."

Zick stopped. "No," he immediately said. "I better walk." He started to walk again.

Teddy went back to sit at the swing. He thought about the wristwatch he gave to Zick and wondered why his 'friend' wasn't wearing it.

While walking, Zick looked back and saw Teddy not looking at him. He went back to look at his front. He felt sad and disappointed, especially if he tried to remember the time earlier when Teddy was looking at Lay for a very long time when she left earlier.

'_Why can't I just let go of my feelings for him?' _he thought._ 'I don't really want to like him anymore, I really don't!'_

Teddy was still thinking about Zick and the wristwatch. _'So does it mean you don't want to 'wear' me?' _He paused._ 'Does it mean you don't want me with you?' _While sitting on the swing, he kicked a rock.

Zick held his teleskates more tightly._ 'Teddy, I know you don't like me,'_ he thought.

While sitting on the swing, Teddy took a quick look at Zick. _'Zick, I know you don't like me,' _he thought.

'_But I don't want to believe that.'_

'_But to be honest, I don't want to believe that.'_

'_I'm sorry for liking you.'_

'_I'm sorry for liking you more than friends.'_ Teddy looked at Zick.

'_But don't worry.'_ Zick breathed deeply. _'I'll do my best...'_ He stopped walking. _'...to get over you.'_ He looked at his teleskates closely, and remembered how Teddy returned it.

"_So you're leaving? Here's your teleskates."_

"_Here's your teleskates. Take care."_

He looked at it more closely. He whispered, _'I... love you... Teddy.'_ More tears fell from his eyes. Most of the tears flowed to both of his teleskates.

He tried to stop the tears but he couldn't. Hurting so much, he started to run as fast as he could. Tears fell more as he continued to run.

Taken aback, Teddy stood up immediately. He felt worried about Zick but he didn't try to stop nor follow him. He just took a look at him until he could no longer see him.

.....

To be _continued_...


	8. Chapter 8

_Last Updated: September 7, 2009

* * *

_

**... Teddy Bear ...

* * *

**

_**Chapter **__**Eight**__**:**_

In one of the famous coffee shops in Bibbur-si, Lay was sipping her cup of cappuccino. She was sitting on one of the chairs beside the table near the main window of said shop. She was with someone, who was sitting opposite her.

Lay started a conversation, "Whenever I'm sad... I'm drinking cappuccino." She faced her 'friend.'

"I don't get it. You're the best girl I've met... and he broke up with you?" Lay's friend replied. "He's such an ass," he added.

"Don't say that!" Lay raised her voice while putting her cup down.

She took a look outside the transparent window. While she was staring at the reversed 'Coffee Shop,' she saw someone familiar. The familiar someone passed near the window. He was running as fast as he could. She was shocked to see him that way.

"Zick?" Lay muttered.

"What's with him?"

"I don't know." Lay began to think what might have happened. "Did something happen... between him and Teddy?"

.....

Zick continued to run until he began to feel tired. He then began to pant and to puff for air. He wiped his tears.

.....

Zick entered his room. As he walked, he accidentally stepped on something. He took a look at it and then he realized he stepped on the wristwatch Teddy gave to him many days ago. Instead of picking it, he ignored it. He lay to his bed, leaving the wristwatch lying on the floor.

He closed his eyes. Words came out from him. "It's better if I'll do nothing."

.....

Teddy was lying on his bed.

He snatched his cellphone. He looked at his cellphone's image gallery. He looked a lot of pictures: picture of him, picture of him and Lay, another picture of him and Lay, another picture of him and Lay again, him, Zick...

He stopped pressing his cellphone's right button. He then found himself looking at Zick's picture for a lot of seconds.

"What should I do?" he spoke. "Should I do something?" He put his cellphone down and then he looked at the ceiling.

.....

Lay was sitting on her bed, remembering the things Teddy said to her earlier.

"_I don't love you now the same way as before."_

"And why is that?" she spoke.

"_Because we're not 'we' anymore."_

"We... will always be we!" She bit her lips. "I really need to do something."

She lay to her bed.

.....

The next day, Zick was riding on a varavan. He was going to the tamers' armory as usual.

He looked at his cellphone. He opened his inbox and found Teddy's name at the topmost part. He read it.

That message was the last message he received. After which, he hadn't received any other text messages.

"Damn, my cellphone is useless. Why is there no one texting me?!"

He sent a message to someone.

.....

Teddy received a text message. He read it.

"Yeah, we should really talk," he said.

.....

"Let me start by saying I still love you," Lay started speaking.

Teddy waited for additional sentences from Lay. He sipped a cup of coffee. Both of them were inside a coffee shop.

"So will you forgive me for all the wrong things I have done to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Teddy asked while putting down his cup.

"I thought about all of this... and I think it's because I did something wrong. If I'm right, I'm sorry."

"Please don't. I'm the one who should say that."

Lay was a little surprised. "I... don't understand this anymore."

"I already said it. I don't love you the same way as before."

"I know you'll love me more after."

"No..."

Lay looked at the window at her right side and gasped.

"We were absent in our first class. We have to attend our next class." He stood up. "I'll go first."

"So is it really over?"

"Yes, it is over."

Teddy walked away, leaving Lay alone. He went out the coffee shop. Lay looked at him for a very long time by the main window. She then looked at her cup of cappuccino. She sipped her drink.

.....

Outside, Zick was walking. He saw Lay walking towards him. Both of them stopped when both of them were already near each other.

"Sorry if I didn't reply your text message," Lay spoke.

"Nah, it's okay. I only said 'hi' anyway," Zick replied.

"I saw you running yesterday. Did something happen?"

Zick was a little confused, "Pardon?"

"You were running yesterday."

"You... saw...?"

"I saw you. Did something happen?"

"No... Nothing happened."

"I just felt weird to see you like that. I asked Teddy about it earlier. But it looks like he wasn't listening... I guess he doesn't care."

He didn't reply.

"I'm sorry for being an ass yesterday, by the way," she said and then she left Zick.

Zick mumbled, "You're sorry for being an ass yesterday... yet you're still being an ass today?"

.....

Teddy was sitting on a bench. He remembered what Lay said earlier.

"_I saw Zick running yesterday. He looked sad. He looked pitiful._

"_Did something happen?"_

It began to rain. Teddy realized it.

"Crap, I didn't bring an umbrella. Stupid rain," he complained. "But, wait... I'm a tamer!"

.....

"_I asked Teddy about it earlier._

"_I guess he doesn't care."_

A lot of raindrops fell towards Zick but he didn't care. He didn't really know what he should feel: if he should be angry with Teddy for being stupid or if he should be sad because Teddy was being stupid.

More drops of rain fell towards him until... someone went near beside him. That someone was using his dom to protect himself from rain... and to protect his friend from rain.

"Teddy!"

"What's up with you, Zick? Why are you letting yourself being attacked by the rain?"

"Teddy, we can't let anybody see we're protected from the rain!"

"You're right." He disused his Enviro dom.

Rain began to make the two wet again.

"This is not what I meant!" Zick complained.

Teddy hugged Zick so tight. "This is what I understood."

.....

To be _continued_...


	9. Chapter 9

_Last Updated: September 7, 2009

* * *

_

**... Teddy Bear ...

* * *

**

_**Chapter **__**Nine**__**:**_

More drops of rain fell from above but two persons were protected from it.

"Teddy, we can't let anybody see we're protected from the rain!" Zick began.

"You're right." Teddy disused his Enviro Dom. And so, rain began to make the two tamers wet again.

Annoyed, Zick faced Teddy. "This is not what I meant!"

Teddy hugged Zick so tight. Zick was surprised.

"This is..." Teddy hugged Zick more tightly. "...what I understood."

Rain continued to fall as Teddy continued to hug Zick tightly.

Zick could not still believe what was happening. He couldn't move himself much not just because of the hug but also because he was surprised. Seeing as this was already happening, he planned to wrap him. He raised one of his hands slowly. But at the time he almost accomplished what he was planning, he stopped himself. He quickly put his hand down.

He tried to move to let go of himself. Teddy felt it so he let go of him.

"Did something bad happen?" Zick asked.

"Not really. I..." Teddy answered. "I was just protecting you from the rain! What's up with you? Is there something wrong with what I did?"

Zick became more aware about the existence of the rain. "Your hug is useless. I'm still being poured while you're hugging me."

"You didn't feel warm when I hugged you?"

"I guess... I felt a little warm." Zick couldn't look at Teddy in the eyes.

Teddy grinned. "Then my hug isn't useless." He tried to hug Zick again.

Zick wanted to stop him but something told him he shouldn't. Plus, he was already too late; Teddy was already holding him close.

He then slowly raised his hands and hugged Teddy. He was feeling that hug, slowly feeling that hug.

"So... do you feel the warmth, Zick?"

"Yes. I feel _it_."

.....

'_It was like a dream.'_ Zick was remembering the rain scene while looking at the ceiling. His hair was still wet. What happened earlier was somehow weird but he really needed it.

After being happy for a moment, he frowned. Although he was pleased with what happened earlier, he wished it didn't happen. He didn't want to misunderstand anymore. Misunderstandings like this would hurt him more. The lesser the _he-likes-me_ misunderstandings, the better.

'_But what if he likes me?'_

He wanted to feel good but these would also make him feel bad. He quickly rejected his theory. Though to be honest, he didn't really know what he should believe.

Zick felt someone entered his room. He moved his head and saw Timothy.

"Zick, I'm just reminding you not to let Bombo come in this room." Timothy impatiently said, wiggling his tail.

Zick nodded. Timothy was about to leave but—

"Timothy!"

The tutor stopped and faced Zick.

"May I talk to you about something?"

"I suppose the next thing I'm about to do will have to wait."

"Thanks." He paused. Then he started to explain slowly. "Well, let's say there's something you want. You really want to have it, but you shouldn't have it because you feel it isn't right."

"Like 'I _like_ something but I _shouldn't like_ it?'"

Zick nodded.

"If I finally got what I like, will I regret it?"

"I guess not?"

"If I finally got what I like, will I be happy?"

Zick took a deep breath. "I think you will be very happy."

"I see." Timothy paused. "Well, I see nothing wrong if a person wants to be happy... as long as that person won't regret doing something that will make him happy.

"Zick, I think you're just being pessimistic."

Timothy left. The things he just said were the words Zick needed to hear.

Zick began to think, _'Will I regret it if I tell him?'_

He took a look at the floor to find the wristwatch Teddy gave him. He was glad it was still there. He picked it up and put it inside his drawer.

'_No, I will regret it if I will not be able to tell him.'_

He took a quick look at the window. It was already evening but it was still raining.

.....

'_Be strong, Zick.'_

"What was the _something_ you wanted to tell me?" Teddy began asking, facing Zick. Both of them were sitting, facing the same table in the armory's dining area.

"I'm not really sure how to start..." Zick's hands were holding each other on the table.

Teddy was still waiting. He was expecting _something_ but what he was expecting was more likely not the _something_ Zick would want to tell. Or was _it_?

"I... I—"

"_I love you."_

Zick remembered the scene where Teddy and he were having an 'I love you' _practice_.

"_You just have to say 'I love you.' Is that so hard to say?"_

Zick repeated Teddy's question to himself. _'Yeah—is that so hard to say, Zick?'_

"You know what, Teddy?" Zick began to speak again.

"_Well, I see nothing wrong if a person wants to be happy..."_ Timothy's face appeared in Zick's thoughts.

"I'm very happy I met you." He looked at Teddy and was somehow surprised he was actually listening.

"_Me think me feel better if me hug you."_ Bombo also became visible in his mind.

"I think I will feel better if I say this," Zick continued.

"_You are here... because of fate."_ Teddy's words last time came back to make Zick stronger.

_Teddy, I'm probably here because of fate._ "I think I—"

"Zick!" Lay interrupted.

Teddy and Zick saw the 'disturbance' walking towards them. Zick wasn't pleased. He almost had said it. _That girl...!_

"What's up?"

Lay stopped walking. "I'm sorry for interrupting but I need you to research about Snyakutz Bambey as soon~ as possible. You know, for our project?"

Zick stood up.

"I'm sorry. Being the leader of our group, I'm the one who should do it but I need to go home for personal reasons. I hope you understand."

"I'll go now then."

"Thanks, I better leave too." She put on a fake smile. She tried not to look at Teddy as she left.

Zick faced Teddy. "I'll tell you later then." He left Teddy unsatisfied.

.....

Bobby and Paul were exchanging opinions about iPods while walking. Zick, who was also walking, was behind them. He could hear what they were talking about, but he was uninterested so he didn't want to listen.

Bobby changed the topic. "Say, Paul. What are your opinions about _homosexual_ people?"

Zick was surprised. He started to feel Bobby somehow wanted to backstab him or something. '_But Bobby didn't know I'm a homosexual, right? Right?'_

"No comment. You?"

"I find them _dis-gus-ting!_"

_Ouch._ The word 'disgusting' was like a cold-handed slap in Zick's face. Bobby, whether he knew or not, was insulting Zick already. But of course Zick shouldn't walk to other directions; he didn't want to be obvious. He continued to walk and tried to feel at ease.

Bobby continued, "The whole world in general _doesn't_ like them. They are not _really_ accepted in our society."

Zick gulped. He felt bitterer and more insulted.

"They say it's not a choice. Nonsense! _No one_ is born gay.

"I even heard homosexuality is a sin! You see? Even God doesn't like homosexuals."

Zick stopped walking. He heard _enough_. _'He's really antagonizing me!'_

Paul asked, "Really?"

"That's what I believe." Bobby stopped walking and looked behind him. "How about you, Zick?"

Zick looked daggers at Bobby, clenching his fists. Starting from they talked about homosexuality, he was being mocked, humiliated and antagonized. '_Curse him! Who does Bobby think HE IS?!'_

"Do you... have any opinions?" Bobby asked, smiling.

Damn. That smile was mocking him as well. It made him feel more disgusted about himself. He felt weak as he put his hands to rest. Yeah, he hated the things said by Bobby. He then hated Bobby. But he felt affected with the things Bobby had said. He felt he was slapped a lot of times on both sides of his face. Words seemed to be really mightier than swords.

Zick wanted to fight the humiliation but tears wanted to appear in his eyes. The next thing he knew he already lost the game—he was already combating his own tears.

Game over?

.....

To be _continued_...


End file.
